Ticklish
by Dreaming of the skies
Summary: Okay it's not really Romance but oh well, any way, Sebastian starts off tickling Moriarty, and then well basically just smut, lots of smut.


Sebastian had his arm around James, they were watching some crap TV show but it was times like this he valued the most, when they were just Seb and James not Moriarty and he loved his job, and of course the evil genius that came with it he did like a break, he liked this more cuddly James. He leant down his arm to wrap under James', he accidently brushed James side, smirking as he felt James squirm away from him slightly, he looked down with a raised eyebrow but James ignored him. Sebastian left it a minute before trailing his hand down James' rib cage James flinched away slightly holding in laughter.

"Are… Are you ticklish?" Sebastian snorted at him.

"No." James growled.

"Y-you are." Sebastian laughed, slowly he went to tickle James, laughing as James squirmed away from him, quickly he got on top of James, he'd pinned him down as James tried to escape.

"S-Seb, s-stop it!" James gasped, struggling for air in his bursts of laughter. Sebastian grinned before leaning his head down to kiss James. Eagerly James kissed back "S-shall we go to-to the bedroom love?" He said, still in need of air.

"Orrrrr, we could just stay here." Sebastian purred.

James nodded "Alright." He said, his normal tone of voice back.

Sebastian grinned at him, Shedding off his own clothes so all that was left on was his boxers, he smirked as he saw James' eyes go dark with lust. "You're wearing so much" He moaned as he slipped James out of his suit, once he was fully naked he stood back and admired him "Beautiful." He breathed, slowly he slipped out of his pants, showing off his already half erect penis, the moan that left his mouth did not escape James' notice. Sebastian leaned down "Now, will you be a good boy for me?" He whispered softly in James' ear.

"Yes…" Jim grinned eyes full of lust.

"Yes, what?" Sebastian snapped at him.

"Yes, s-sir." Jim moaned out.

"Good boy." Sebastian grinned "And I think good boys deserve to be rewarded." He said, he leant down so his head was level to James' cock, slowly he took him into his mouth, licking around his slit and swirling his tongue around the entire thing, soon he had taken the whole thing in, resisting the urge to gag, he hummed sending vibrations down it, lifting up a hand to play with James' sack.

"P-Please s-sir, I'm g-gonna c-come." Jim moaned out, hardly able to speak.

Sebastian pulled away "Well we can't have that so soon can we?" Jim shook his head in reply. Sebastian laughed at him, he clenched the base of James' cock in his hand refusing to let him come. Slowly he trailed kisses around the nape of Jim's neck and down his chest, sucking hard on Jim's hip, a particular turn on spot for him, taking pleasure in Jims moans. slowly he pulled away, grabbing a condom which he had conveniently placed in his jean pocket before, just in case an event like this had occurred, he slipped it on his length and stared at Jim "I forgot the lube, would you like me to go get it?" He questioned.

"N-No sir, it's fine without it." Jim whispered.

"Alright." Sebastian nodded. He placed his fingers in Jim's mouth, allowing him to suck them before circling Jims hole and entering it, he placed one finger in and then another, scissoring them watching James' body shudder as he hit his prostate, Sebastian curled his fingers next to it.

"P-Please sir!" Jim cried out "I-I need you!" he begged Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded "Alright then." He smirked, removing his fingers he pushed his dick against Jims hole before roughly slamming in, making sure he hit his prostate every time.

Jims face contorted into a bundle of pain and pleasure "S-Sir… Sebby p-please… I-I need to…" He moaned.

"No." Sebastian snarled, slamming into James again, holding the base of his cock yet again, not allowing him to come yet, again and again he slammed into Jim, ignoring his pleas and moans, he leant down and bit into Jim's neck, hard enough to draw blood "O-Okay, y-you can now." Sebastian stammered letting go of him. James looked thankful before letting out a long moan, shouting Sebastians name over and over as Sebastian milked him of all he could, when James was done Sebastian ejaculated inside of him and collapsed on top of him exhausted.

Jim let out a long sigh "T-That was good." He murmured "B-But would you mind getting out of me?" He asked.

Sebastian blushed slightly and removed himself before collapsing again, curling on the carpet next to Jim, hugging him, slowly drifting off to sleep together.


End file.
